The present invention relates to an optical viewing device, and also to a system including such a device.
Optical viewing devices are used in many diverse applications, such as in medical (e.g., gynecological, rectal, throat) examinations, dental examinations, automobile inspections, etc. Many such applications require viewing areas to be examined which are difficult or extremely awkward to view.